


Grave Digger

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Corpses, Redemption, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Bucky disappears after Siberia.





	

* * *

Seeing Tony Stark’s parents dying at his hands had jolted something loose in Bucky. He remembered them all, but it was different to see it from an outside perspective.

Limping out of the bunker gave him time to think.

T’Challa found them with Zemo in his custody.

By the time they were halfway to Wakanda Bucky had a plan.

* * *

Bucky went to T’Challa after a night’s rest with his idea. T’Challa reluctantly agreed to help him.

Bucky left a note for Steve before he left. He knew he'd give up his plan if Steve pleaded for him to stay.

* * *

Assassinations and gathering intel hadn’t been the only things Bucky had been forced to do as the Winter Soldier.

He had buried bodies all over the world.

Unmarked graves and corpses tossed in rivers.

Some had been dissolved in acid.

Most families had no idea what happened to their missing loved ones.

It was another sin he had to make right.

Handling a shovel with only one arm was a struggle, but it was a struggle he deserved.

Sometimes the frozen earth was unyielding. Other times the heat was unbearable.

More often than not he dug holes for days before finding the body.

He took great care to wrap the bodies up, wrote a note naming who they were, and delivering them to the nearest police station.

With every corpse he recovered he felt another sin melt away.


End file.
